Chronicles of Indrick
by Evowizard25
Summary: A feared Emperor. Conquearer of countless universes and species. Follow the events that lead him to this achievement.
1. Loss of a dear one

**This is a fan fic about a character. Not just any character. A character that has lived with me with several years. I cherish him, and hope you enjoy his saga.**

**(1856, in a hospital, New York)**

Indrick paced the outside of the room. _'What do doctor's know?' _He thought, clenching his teeth. _'She's going to be fine.' _His mother was having an operation. The doctors had told them that she had a tumor and they had to take it out. _'But she's as healthy as a horse.' _He kept his opions mostly to himself. His mother was a benign woman and followed the doctors advice. He went along with it, but still wasn't happy. _'Nothing will go wrong.' _He implored himself. Just then, one of the doctors came out, with his head hung low. He wasn't looking at him. Indrick ignored that, however. "Is she going to be okay?" He said. The doctor remained silent, keeping his eyes away from him. "Come on, just tell me she's okay. It isn't that hard."

The doctor finally moved to look at him. "I'm sorry." He said. "We just couldn't do it."

"Do what?" Indrick said. "You couldn't do what?"

"We couldn't save her." The doctor answered. Indrick just stared at him. "We dug and dug and found nothing. She was completely healthy after all."

"Then, what happened." Indrick barked at him. "What is all this about not saving her?"

The doctor was shaking his head. "She lost too much blood." He said. "Her body couldn't handle it. She's gone." The doctor reached out to comfort him, but he stepped back. He looked at the doctor with horror filled eyes. _'I told you.' _He screamed in his mind. _'I told you these Yankee doctors can't be trusted. But you had to let her go. Now, she's dead because of them.' _He couldn't believe. He ran right out of the buidling, tears streaming down his cheeks. It took him several minutes, but he finally made it to his house. He was tired, out of breath, but he din't care. He just walked past everything, giving nothing a second chance. He knew where he was headed. He went into the living room and looked upon the vase that sat on the mantle piece. He just stared at it for a moment, with a glazed eye. There, right there, was the simbol of so many memories.

**(Years ago)**

A little boy was running around the house, laughing. He was trying to escape his mother. When he went into the living room, he spied the vase. His mother never let him touch it. He looked around. _'Oh, she won't mind once.' _He thought. He then went over and tried to reach up to it. All of a sudden, he felt a hand grab him and pull him away. "Young man." His mother scolded. "What did I tell you about trying to mess around with that vase?"

"Not too." Indrick said, looking to the ground. He then looked up at her. "Why can't I?"

His mother sighed. "It's a family heirloom." She said. "It's been in the family for generations." She patted him on the head. "And when you have a family, you can pass it down too." She then pushed him. "Now, it's time for your bath." Indrick groaned.

**(Present day)**

_'Ahh, memories, sweet memories.' _Indrick thought, picking it up. _'How much I hate them.' _He threw the vase to the wall, shattering it to pieces. _'It's nothing but empty space. Just empty, useless space.' _He fell to his knees, soaking the floor with his tears. When he looked up, he spied something. In the middle of the shattered pieces of the vase, was a goldend locket. He went over to it and picked it up. He looked it over. _'Nothing unusual about it.' _He thought. Just then, he felt a surge run up his arm and into him. Not a big one, but enough that he could notice. He ignored it. He placed the locket around his neck. He held it in his hand. _'You know, my mother always told me to be a good boy.'_

* * *

><p>He walked over to the closet.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'To never harm a soul.'<em>

* * *

><p>He picked up a rifle.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'That all life is sacred.<em>

* * *

><p>He loaded the gun.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'And that each person has a destiny determined by their actions.'<em>

* * *

><p>He looked through the scope to make sure it were fine.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause we are all human.'<em>

* * *

><p>He looked down at the doctor. The same doctor who had given him the news. The same one that had taken his mother's life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Isn't that a fact.'<em>

* * *

><p>He laid himself on the ground and looked down the scope.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'And I always listened to my mother.'<em>

* * *

><p>He lined up his sight with the doctor.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'But she's dead now, so it's my rules.'<em>

* * *

><p>He put his finger on the trigger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'And I want vengeance.'<em>

* * *

><p>He smiled, a wicked smile and pulled the trigger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'And how it felt good.'<em>

* * *

><p>The doctor fell to the ground, as the bullet pierced his skull.<p>

* * *

><p><em>'Oh, well, too bad for him. Now, what about the others.'<em>

* * *

><p>He stood up and walked away.<p> 


	2. Single Parent

**(South Carolina, 1857)**

Indrick walked to the McPherson's house. He had much on his mind. Much on his mind the whole year. _'Those doctor's.' _He kept on thinking. He shouldn't feel this way, but whenever he thought of their death's he felt happy. Actually gleeful, and he hated that. To bring death was wrong, yet, it felt right, so right. When he finally got there, he saw old man McPherson looking down at something. Indrick kept his distance, for he didn't want to disturb. Finally, he left. So, he went and checked it out. It was a grave. He read off the tombstone.

'_Here lies Minnie_

_A proper servant_

_And a dear friend_

_May she rest in peace_

Indrick took his hat off and placed it over his heart. He bowed his head, as a single teardrop fell from his eye. He remembered Minnie. She was the only friend he had and then, that was an understatement.

**(Indrick's childhood)**

Indrick was running through the meadow. _'I've got to get there first.' _He thought, desperatly. _'I got too.' _When he saw the tree, he smiled. He jumped out into the air and gave a victory yell. He touched it. "Ah, ha." He said. "I've beat you Minnie."

"Oh, did you." He heard Minnie. He went around the tree to find Minnie leaning on the tree with her hand, smirking.

Indrick groaned. "Oh, why can't I win at this." He said.

"Because I'm faster." Minnie said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I told you I don't like that." Indrick shot at her.

"Well, that gives me all the reason to do it." Minnie said.

They stared at each other for a minute, before bursting into laughter. Yeah, they bickered, but they were the closest of friends. Actually, they were their only friends. They didn't pick on each other about their skin color. Skin was skin to them. It was just that bond of friendship that mattered. "So, what now?" Indrick said, once their laughter was done.

Minnie rubbed her chin. "Well, I've got nothing." She said, at last.

"Well, you chose this game, so I'll choose chess." Indrick said.

Minnie groaned. "But that's boring." She said.

"Oh, you're just complaining because you stink at it." Indrick said, chuckling.

Minnie stomped her foot to the ground. "I don't stink." She said, which cause Indrick to laugh some more. "Oh, alright. We'll play your stupid chess."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Indrick said.

**(One year ago)**

Indrick held a rose in one hand. The ring was in his pocket. _'I'm going to tell her.' _He thought. _'I'm just going to walk right up to her and ask.' _He was extremely nervous. Sweat peppered his forehead. He had everything prepared. He even had the money to buy her freedom. _'Good thing the McPherson's were nice folk, or I"d be in a heep of trouble.'_

Just as he was reaching the farm, a man riding a horse came up to him. "Mr. Zolnerowich?" He asked.

"Yes, how'd you know I'd be here?" Indrick asked.

"Your mother told me." The man said. "You have a message." He handed him an envelope.

Indrick took it and opened it up. His eyes widened. "They've excepted my ideas." He said, with pure joy. "They're funding my experiments and want me to come up north." He looked up to the messenger. "Thank you, sir." The man tipped his hat and rode off. He just couldn't help smiling, until he looked up. He saw the McPherson's house. He smile dropped. _'I can't ask her to marry me yet.' _He thought. _'Not with this going on. Once, I've got it settle, then I'll ask.' _He went over and knocked on the front door. Once it opened, he was greeted by what he believed, an angel made real. "Hello, Minnie."

Minnie smiled at him, which cause his heart to go a flutter. "Hello, Indrick." She said. "It's nice to see you. You haven't been over for a while."

Indrick shrugged. "Some things have come up." He said, starting to frown. He walked inside. "I just came over to tell you that..."

"Oh, Indrick my boy, come in." Mr. McPherson said.

Indrick sighed. "Alright." He said. "But I have to be off. That's why I'm here." That wasn't his original reason, but he couldn't bring that up. "I'll be leaving soon. The university finally is going to fund my experiments."

"Well, that's good to hear." Mrs. McPherson said, coming into the room. "I always knew they'd see your brilliance one day."

Yeah, the McPhersons always supported him. Actually, they were the the Aunt and Uncle he never had. "Thank you." Indrick said. He glanced to Minnie, who was avoiding his gaze. "Could I have a little alone time with Minnie."

"Well, I don't see why not." Mr. McPherson said, shooing his wife. She always was a bit nosy, but in a good way.

The two of them sat down on the couch. "So, you're leaving." Minnie said.

"Only, for a few months." Indrick said. "Then, I'll be back."

"But what about what you were going to say earlier." Minnie said. "By the tone of your voive, it must have been important."

Indrick closed his eyes. _'Alright just do it.' _He thought. He pulled out the little box and held her hand. He looked straight into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He said.

Minnie just stared at him for a moment. Every second seemed to eat away at him, until finally... "Yes." She said, throwing her arms around him. "Yes, I will."

"Yes, I will, what?" Mrs. McPherson said, from another room.

"Umm, nothing." Indrick called. "It was nothing really." They didn't want to give it away right then. She was a good person, but a blabber mouth as well. There were people around who frowned on inter race marriages, and Indrick didn't want Minnie in any type of danger. He leaned over to her. "When I get back, I'll buy your freedom. Then, we'll find that house you've always wanted." He pulled back and she brought him into a big, tonguing kiss.

"Be back soon, please." Minnie said.

Indrick put his hand on her cheek. "Nothing will keep us apart."

**(Present)**

Indrick found that wasn't the case. _'How could you have been so foolish.' _He thought. _'You shouldn't have left. Now, you have no one.' _He went to the front door and knocked. Mr. McPherson answered, looking glum. "Hello, my boy." He said. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too." Indrick answered in the same monotone voice. "So, how's Mrs. McPherson."

"Good." He answered.

"I saw Minnie's grave." Indrick said. Mr. McPherson was silent. "How did she die?"

"She died giving birth." He said, looking at him. "To your kid, I imagine."

Indrick just stared at him, his eyes twitching. "What?" He said. "Mine?"

"Yes, yours." He bellowed. "Who else?" Indrick didn't take any of the anger personally. Mr. McPherson was a kind person and treated his slaves well. Even though Indrick was against it, he didn't bring that subject up with him.

Indrick looked into space. _'My child.' _He thought. _'She died because of our child.' _He gripped his hair and fell to his knees. "She died because of me." He pounded the ground with his fist. "I killed her." Tears ran onto his cheeks. Mr. McPherson was silent. After a moment of crying, Indrick straightened himself up. "May I see it?" He just nodded and showed Indrick the way.

In the living room, was Mrs. McPherson. She was looking down at a little basket. Indrick could hear the faint cries. She looked up at them. She was obviously straighned. He knew they were too old to look after a baby. "She's lovely." She said, at last.

Indrick was silent, as he walked over to his child. He looked upon her face. She wasn't as dark as her mother, but she still held many of her features. Once the child looked at him, it started to giggle. A small smile creeped up his face. He gently picked her up and held her in his arms. She was silent, just staring up at him. "Hello, little one." He said. "I"m your daddy." The baby seemed to smile at his voice, which cause another tear to sprinkle down his cheek. He looked to the McPhersons. "Thank you for looking after her and Minnie." He walked out, holding his daughter close to him.


End file.
